The world is my enemy
by SourSugarQuills
Summary: Temperance Brennan isn't who she says she is. She had burried it all away, in a locked compartment of her desk, that no one should ever know about. All of her knives, guns stakes, all gone. Any reminder of her old family far away, never to be seen again
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, I love Bones, and I love Supernatural. This is the result.

_Disclaimer—I do not own Supernatural nor do I own Bones. If I did…Cas would never turn evil, and Bones would still be in the cat/mouse thing with Booth and Bones, because that's so much fun…_

Just to inform you, this will take place in Season Five of Supernatural.

**Chapter One**

It all started with a phone call; the innocent ringing of Dr Temperance Brennan's cell. She slipped it out of her pocket, and checked the caller ID. She froze in her tracks.

"Bones? You alright?" Booth asked her, concerned.

"Yeah…Perfectly fine." She breathed. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Bones, we have a case to take care of. Dead bodies to see; suspects to interview," He said impatiently.

"It'll only be a second—I promise." She ran into a more secluded area, before answering the impatiently ringing cellular device. "Why did you call me? You know I don't want back in. I just got out a few years ago, I really do not want back in, you got it?" She snapped.

_"listen, we really wouldn't have called if it weren't necessary, but-" _the other line protested.

"You're in trouble and you need me to clean up your messes. I told you, I'm out, and I never want back in. Never had. Now, Sammy, I have a murder to investigate. Goodbye."

_ "No! Tempe, listen! It's the-"_

"I really don't care, Sam. I don't want more nights in crappy motels or sleeping in the Impala. I'm out, and always will be." She hung up, Sam's cries desperate in the air. 

She strode over quickly to where Booth stood, waiting for her. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Never mind, okay? I don't want to talk about it." Deciding to not tread onto that subject, Booth let it go, and they were off to the crime scene. Unfortunately, a certain two people beat them to it.

"They didn't. No way, they didn't," She breathed to herself, as the sheriff told them that two other FBI agents were already on the case. "Would you mind telling us their names?" Bones asked the woman. She responded with _their_ usual aliases. "S***" She muttered. Brennan ran to the crime scene, Booth following behind her.

"Bones! What's going on!" He called after her.

"You'll see," She called back. She came to a stop at the crime scene. True to the sheriff's word, two other "FBI Agents" were there. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly FBI agents. They were imposters. She grabbed Booth's gun out of its holster, and clicked the safety of, aiming straight at said "Agents". "Turn around with your hands up right now, or I'll shoot," She warned. They did as they were told, though the shorter one laughed.

"Come on, Tempe, you wouldn't kill your own brothers," Their faces revealed the, to be the one-and-only Winchester brothers.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, real short. But please, tell me what you think of it? I don't do sister-fics at all, but please, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about such the long wait, you guys! I think this was the most Reviewed/ Story Alerted/ Favorited story **EVER**, so I thought that you deserve a chappie.

_Disclaimer: I own neither of these amazing shows. _

**Chapter Two**

"Bones, _what _is going on," Booth asked.

"You don't want to know, Booth. Trust me," Brennan responded, ever so quickly. "Now, you have around two minutes to explain to me why you," She gestured to Dean. "Are not rotting, seven feet underground." She growled.

"Funny thing about that, Bones," Dean chuckled "Is that you would know, if you actually _talked _to Sammy when he called you."

"_Don't _call me that," She snapped. "I have never been known as that, nor will I ever."

Dean's face grew serious. "Okay then; if you never were called that, then _who _is in the photo you keep with you at all times? _Who's _car is the one you have the spare key to?" Brennan was didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Care to tell your little boyfriend here," He made a motion at Booth. "_Exactly _why your little brothers call you that?" He snarled.

"I have no little brothers," She growled. " My only brother is older than me, and his name is Russ Brennan,"

"Oh please, Bones, you're still thinking that s***? Still trying to think that your foster family is your real one? We all know that your name is _Temperance. Mary. Winchester_." He punctuated every one of her names. "So stop disbelieving, and join the darkside, Bonesie."

"_don't call me that."_ She growled. "I will give you five minutes to get over to the Impala, Dean, Sam. Go away and never come back. I don't want to see you again."

"That's great, because you probably won't," Dean bit out. "We have the f***ing _Apocalypse_ on our hands, sister dear. Better stock up." He scowled, and walked over in the other direction with Sammy.

-=OOO=-

Angela Montenegro has seen a lot of crazy stuff throughout her years, but this, however, takes the cake.

Brennan was acting odd, _really _odd.

You see, when Angela had walked into Brennan's office to ask if she wanted coffee, what she saw was rather…_unexpected._

She had a creepy looking book opened to a page which had a symbol on it. A symbol that looked like a star, inside a circle. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that Brennan, Temperance Brennan, the most rational, disbelieving woman on earth was painting it on the ceiling right by the door.

"Tempe, sweetie," Angela started. "What on _earth_ is that?"

"Um, nothing, Angela. I just…liked the symbol, is all."

"So you paint it on the ceiling?" She stared up in disbelief. "Okay, whatever, don't tell me if you don't want to. But seriously, what is up with you?"

"It's nothing, Ange. I…I'm just over reacting." Brennan stepped off the ladder. "I should get some coffee. Were you going, Angela?"

So, they departed, on their way to the nearest Starbucks. Unfortunately, they didn't exactly get there. A man stood in the middle of the lab. His hair was black, and windswept, and he wore a tan trenchcoat.

"Whoa, who is he?" Angela asked, looking him up and down as they walked.

"Temperance Winchest…Brennan?" He asked the couple.

"That would be me," Brennan replied.

"My name is Castiel. I am a…friend of your brothers."

**END CHAPTER TWO**

AN: I know, I know, fail. I tried though! It's still something…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, I know, long time, no update. I'm sorry, I truly am. I just needed inspiration, okay? So, I apologize. Anyway, thanks for all the amazing reviews, especially Hailey C Black who basically wrote the entire chapter for me, minus a few adjustments made by myself.

Sorry about the "You updated the same chapter" thing, guys. for some reason I thought that this was chapter two, and so they were both labled chapter two, and I messed up. So... sorry.

_Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural nor Bones._

**Chapter Two**

Tempe has had enough of her brothers' unwelcome interruption of her life and finally bursts, yelling at her closest target; Castiel.

"I told them already that I don't want anything to do with that life anymore! I don't want musty hotel rooms and calloused hands from all the gun cleaning and grave digging. I don't want run down diners and cramped hours in the Impala with a post-gas-station-burrito Sammy. I like my life- my normal, boring, cookie cutter life- so just leave. me. ALONE!" Tempe glares at the awkward man standing in the middle of her lab. Her breathes are still coming too fast, so she digs her fingernails into her clenched palms, trying to force herself to calm down and slip back into her 'Dr. Brennan' mask.

She glances around and notices her angry outburst has brought everyone out of their work stations to observe this spectacle she's making. She can tell what they're thinking. 'Surely it's a sign of the apocalypse when Temperance Brennan loses her cool,' and, 'Did she just say her life was cookie cutter, boring?'

The last of the interns arrived just in time to hear Castiel's next proclamation, "Temperence Mary Winchester, I understand your reluctance to uproot your life, but we are in the middle of the apocalypse, and the only ones who can stop it are the Winchesters. All of them. Your brothers need you, and they have assured me you will come with me when I provide you with indisputable proof." Castiel pauses to gauge Tempe's reaction, and she just waves him on, almost sure that this is all just a big dramatic scheme to pull her back into the hunting world, but her resolve is wavering at the thought of her brothers' lives in mortal peril... Again. (It seems much more urgent when the shiny 'Apocalypse' word is brandied about.)

Castiel straightens his broad shoulders as the lights start to flicker and a little wind whips through the lab. Bones pulls out her gun, ready to gank whatever supernatural baddie that's gotten into her lab, when a flash of light illuminates Castiel's wings for a moment, and he says, "I am an angel of the lord, sent to watch over the Winchesters. It is my mission to stop the apocolypse and the destruction of the free will of mankind."

Everyone in the lab is thoroughly shocked and dumbfounded. Tempe can tell because you can hear a pin drop. There is not even one utterance of how this is all scientifically improbable. Booth, the ever faithful Catholic, is on his knees praying.

Tempe's shoulders slump and she just nods in resignation, "Tell me just one thing before we go." Castiel nods obligingly with a blank stare firmly aplace his curiously tilted head. "Was it the whole, 'Our bloodline is descended from Cain and Able,' thing? Was it Sammy and Dean that started all this, no matter that there are others who earned the blame?"

Castiel's eyes twitch open slightly wider, belying his shock. "How could you possibly know that?"

Bones just stomps her foot and curses, "Damn it! I can't leave those boys alone for a minute without them burning down the whole planet! Oh, and to how I knew? Hello!" she waves her hand up and down, gesturing to herself, "This is the product of a curious fourteen year old girl with an abnormally large IQ left to her own devices in a house full of ancient tomes on every myth, legend, and religion out there. And I practically raised those boys- how could I not see the connection? Dark, little Sammy- poisoned at birth with the blood of Azazel; righteous, young warrior Dean- perfect little soldier, sells his soul to save his little brother's life. He broke the first seal right? Righteous man spills blood in Hell?"

Castiel stares at Bones with a slightly slack jaw.

"Yeah, I thought so." Tempe sighs and reaches down to pull a still praying Booth to his feet. "Alright, Feathers, let's get this show on the road. And you can close that mouth right now- if you're sweeping me away so I can help my brothers clean up the universe's messes once again- I'm bringing my partner." Then, suddenly, she realizes. Would she really want to put Booth through what she went through? To be unwillingly put into the deep, spiral death trap that was hunting? No, Booth had a kid. He was better a civilian, at least when it came to hunting. "On second thought…Just a second, I'll be back, so no funny business with the lab, you got that?" She stared the angel down, and they had a bit of an impromptu staring match, as she left the lab into her office.

The door shut behind her, and she dug a key out from her shirt. A simple, normal key that could unlock the secrets to Temperance Brennan. It was plain, and austere, just a key that unlocked a compartment on a desk, usually a filing cabinet or something. Slowly, she made her way to the desk, and crouched before unlocking the drawer on the left side, just above the floor. She slid it open, and the contents were revealed. A picture of a family—small little Sammy; Dean, about ten; herself, twelve; and John, all smiling in it. Behind it was a map—easily used for small little x's to represent where a monster struck—and beyond that would be a familiar, brown leather jacket. Her mother's. Inside that would be around thirty knives, five guns, and two bottles of holy water, all in one of the various pockets. After that would be an emergency tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, as well as a few other articles of clothing—FBI suit, and the like. Then, a wallet full with two hundred dollars in cash, and a shoe box full of fake ID's and FBI badges, and credit cards. She drew the curtains closed, and changed. White tee-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and leather jacket replaced a red blouse, a skirt and leggings, flats and lab coat. One by one they were all folded up, and placed inside the drawer after everything else had been removed. The objects that could not be worn were placed into a rucksack that had been placed at the bottom of the drawer with all of the air sucked out and was folded. Finally, she drew her hair back into a ponytail, and left the room.

Temperance Brennan was no more, and "Bones" Winchester stood in her proper place, after finally morphing into the girl she was meant to be.

**End Chapter Two**

AN: Yeah, so not much was written by myself, so, if it seems a little OOC, that's why. I don't think it really _was_ OOC, but you believe what you believe. I only wrote from the "Then suddenly, she realizes. Would she really want to put Booth through what she went through?" and onwards. So, not much, just 397 words. So, thank you, Hailey C Black for writing that. It's amazing, really.

See you soon,

~SSQ


End file.
